Recently, a large number of measurements using intermolecular interactions such as immune responses are being carried out in clinical tests, etc. However, since conventional methods require complicated operations or labeling substances, several techniques are used that are capable of detecting the change in the binding amount of a test substance with high sensitivity without using such labeling substances. Examples of such a technique may include a surface plasmon resonance (SPR) measurement technique, a quartz crystal microbalance (QCM) measurement technique, and a measurement technique of using functional surfaces ranging from gold colloid particles to ultra-fine particles. The SPR measurement technique is a method of measuring changes in the refractive index near an organic functional film attached to the metal film of a chip by measuring a peak shift in the wavelength of reflected light, or changes in amounts of reflected light in a certain wavelength, so as to detect adsorption and desorption occurring near the surface. The QCM measurement technique is a technique of detecting adsorbed or desorbed mass at the ng level, using a change in frequency of a crystal due to adsorption or desorption of a substance on gold electrodes of a quartz crystal (device). In addition, the ultra-fine particle surface (nm level) of gold is functionalized, and physiologically active substances are immobilized thereon. Thus, a reaction to recognize specificity among physiologically active substances is carried out, thereby detecting a substance associated with a living organism from sedimentation of gold fine particles or sequences.
In all of the above-described techniques, the surface where a physiologically active substance is immobilized is important. Surface plasmon resonance (SPR), which is most commonly used in this technical field, will be described below as an example.
A commonly used measurement chip comprises a transparent substrate (e.g., glass), an evaporated metal film, and a thin film having thereon a functional group capable of immobilizing a physiologically active substance. The measurement chip immobilizes the physiologically active substance on the metal surface via the functional group. A specific binding reaction between the physiological active substance and a test substance is measured, so as to analyze an interaction between biomolecules. An example of a surface plasmon resonance measurement device is the device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2001-330560.
When a specific binding reaction between a physiologically active substance and a test substance is measured, the binding reaction is generally measured by: connecting in series a reference cell, to which a physiologically active substance interacting with a test substance does not bind, with a detection cell, to which a physiologically active substance interacting with a test substance binds; placing the connected cells in a flow channel system; and feeding a liquid through the reference cell and the detection cell, so as to carry out the measurement of the binding reaction. During the measurement, the liquid contained in the above flow channel system is exchanged from a reference liquid containing no test substance to be measured to a sample liquid containing a test substance to be measured, so as to cause the binding reaction between the physiologically active substance and the test substance to be initiated, and to measure a change in signals due to a lapse of time. However, this measurement method is problematic in terms of the noise width of the change in signals of the reference cell during measurement and in terms of base line fluctuation. Thus, it has been difficult to obtain binding detection data with high reliability.